Monsters (The Cabin in the Woods)
The Monsters are a group of numerous different species of supernatural creatures supposedly provided witin the confines of the Facility by the Ancient Ones for the Organization to use in order to murder the five sacrifices for the Ritual. Each creature has a monster item that are used to "summon" them. They are a group of minor villains on the horror movie The Cabin in the Woods. List of known Monsters *Alien Beast *American Slow Walking Creepy Girl *Angry Molesting Tree *Bride *Balding Menace *Bigfoot *Blob *Boomer (cameo) *Bullhead Phantom *Clown *Creature with patterned segments on its head *Creeping Shadow *Cthulhu-like creature *Cyclops *Deadites *Demons *Dismemberment Goblins *Dolls *Dragonbat *Face Peeler *Floating Leech Creature *Flock of Killer Birds *Fornicus, Lord of Bondage & Pain *Four Legged Saddle Creature *Garden Gnome Boy *Giant *Giant Alligator *Giant Ant *Giant Cat *Giant Centipede *Giant Crow *Giant Insects *Giant Ferrets *Giant Floating Head *Giant Horned Ape Creature *Giant Lizard *Giant Millipede *Giant Owl *Giant Rattlesnake-cobra creature *Giant Tarantula *Giant Toad *Giant Woman *Gorilla-like creature (Argentina only) *Hunter (cameo) *Huron *Jack O'Lantern *Kevin *Killer Doctors *Killer Robot *Klux Klux Klan *Kraken *Man in a transparent trap *Merman *Mummy *Mutants *Pale Serpent *Puffy Tentacle Creature *Savage with Hatchet *Scarecrow Folk *Sexy Witches *Slimey Horned Cloak Creature *Snowman *Suffocators *Sugarplum Fairy *Tank (cameo) *Troll *Twins *Unicorn *Vampires *Werewolf *Wtiches *Witch (cameo) *Wraiths *Yurei (Japan only) *Zombie Redneck Torture Family/Buckner Family *Zombies Novel only Monsters List of known monsters that were mentioned in the book version of the movie: *Alligator-headed Dog *Cracked Skinned Lava People *Exploding Shard Babies *Fire Mouthed Woman *Giant Rabbit *Man with Steaming Pipes on his Chest *Minotaur *Monochrome Woman *Scorpion Stinger Woman *Screaming Banshee *Six-armed Man *Three Headed Child *Toxic Ghost Figure *Woman with snakes for pubic hair *Woman with toothed vagina Trivia *Most of the monsters that appeared in the movies are reference to many numerous horror movie characters and icons, as well as the mythological ones. The most notable example would be Fornicus (who is a reference to Pinhead), The Dolls (who are a reference to The Strangers), The Buckner Family (who are a reference to Leatherface' family, having an aspect of being undead like Jason Voorhees), & the Yurei (who is either a reference to Sadako/Samara or Kayako). *The monsters also bears many similarities with the creatures from the SCP Foundation. *A unicorn is spotted as one of the few known monsters, during the System Purge, it is seen killing a worker of the Organization. Many fans and viewers suggest this to be a joke. *Boomer zombie, Witch zombie, Hunter zombie & Tank zombie from Left 4 Dead made cameos as one of the monsters. The directors of the movie originally planned to released a DLC exclusive of Cabin in the Woods cabin and facility for Left 4 Dead. This idea was scrapped due to the fact that the company producing the DLC went bankrupt. Category:Monsters Category:Complete Monster Category:Hostile Species Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Bats Category:Equine Category:Zombies Category:Evil Clowns Category:Vampires Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Mutants Category:Vegetation Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Wraiths Category:Bogeymen Category:Sea Monsters Category:Snakes Category:Mummies Category:Undead Villains Category:Primates Category:Witches Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Arachnids Category:Canine Villains Category:Werewolves Category:Wolves Category:Octopus/Squids Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Slimes Category:Spree-Killers Category:Demon Category:Man-Eaters Category:Pawns Category:Frogs/Toads Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Minion Category:Henchmen Category:Feline Villains Category:Crocodilians Category:Bird of Prey Category:Dark Forms